vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath
Summary Wrath, formerly known as Sasajima Kyouya, is one of the students that D reincarnated. After reincarnation, he found himself reborn as a Goblin in a Goblin Village with the special skill to create weapons. After his familiy is killed by a group of humans and he was enslaved by them, he eventually acquired the Wrath skill. This skill send him on a long rapage in which he killed countless creatures and destroyed an entire country, until he is finally returned to his senses. Now being sane again he became the commander of the Demon Lord's eighth army. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, At least 7-A with Wrath Name: Wrath, Sasajima Kyouya Origin: Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? Gender: Male Age: Around 15 years old Classification: Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Creation, Berserk Mode, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Breath Attack, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Glyph Creation, Information Analysis, Precognition, Supernatural Luck, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Fear Manipulation, Absorption, Resistance against Status Effect Inducement, Destruction, Slashing Attacks, Blunt Attacks, Piercing Attacks, Shock Attacks, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fainting, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Far stronger than Fire Dragons, defeated an Ice Dragon), At least Mountain level with Wrath (Superior to Arachne Kumoko) Speed: Likely Subsonic (One of the strongest characters in a world where even normal humans a superhuman to some degree), At least Hypersonic+ with Wrath (Comparable to Ariel) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small City level+, At least Mountain level with Wrath Durability: At least Small City level+, At least Mountain level with Wrath (his defensive stats are comparable to his offensive stats) Stamina: Insanely High (Fought for several days against the sword god Reigar, looked for constant battles and caused havoc up and down an entire country for months without rest, Pain Nullification negates all feeling of pain, so he can fight until his dying breath, under the effects of Wrath, has reached the height of stamina in the System, maximized stamina-related skills, including recovery, consumption, and amount.) Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: An appraisal stone (allows to see an opponents stats and skills), Hundreds of the following swords: * Thunder Katana Seiryuu: ' A sword imbued with Thunder attribute, causing it to release lightning. It has the following special effects: **'Divine protection: Raises the defense of the person who equips it. The resistance towards attribute damage and abnormal conditions is raised to as well. **'Automatic repair:' Causes the weapon to slowly repair itself over time. **'Automatic recovery:' Causes the wielder to recovers HP, MP, and SP over time. **'Magic storage:' * Flame Katana Suzaku: A sword imbued with Fire attribute, causing it to release flames. It has the following special effects: **'Divine protection:' Raises the defense of the person who equips it. The resistance towards attribute damage and abnormal conditions is raised to as well. **'Automatic repair:' Causes the weapon to slowly repair itself over time. **'Automatic recovery:' Causes the wielder to recovers HP and MP over time. **'Magic storage:' * Exploding Sword: ' Swords that Wrath uses as disposable projectiles or land mines. They explode upon contact. 'Intelligence: High (Has high social skills, Is very good at reading peoples emtions to the point of guessing what Kumoko wishes to say, Did find creative uses for his abilities, Is a masterful swordsman, Possesses the High-Speed Calculation and Memory skill) Weaknesses: When Wrath is activated he often looses control of himself, but remains a good fighter Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wondrous Weapon Creation': Creates weapons by consuming MP. The quality of the created weapon depends on the skill level and the consumption of MP. In addition, it's possible to give a special effect to the weapon. Wrath can create all of his equipped swords through this skill. He can also use magic to instantly repair his swords if they are damaged. *'Naming:' A skill that allows Wrath to give something a name or change the name of something. It is through this skill that he names his swords. He also used it to change his own name to Wrath. *'Ruler skills:' Ruler Skills are unique skills that can only be acquired by a single person in the world at a time. The skills are special in that they allow a certain amount of interference with the skill system, for example enabling the ruler to make the Appraisal skill not work against them. The explanations Appraisal gives of the skills usually go:"The power of ｎ％, a strength almost rivalling that of the gods. what the specific skill does Furthermore, allows for interference in the ＭＡ domain, surpassing the Ｗ system. **'Wrath:' Multiplies all of the users stats by 10. As long as it is activated the user will be in a rage that causes him to kill everything around him. When Wrath first activated the skill it broke the enslavement magic put upon him. *'ｎ％Ｉ＝Ｗ:' A skill granted to those that reincarnated from the other world. The effects are mostly unknown, but one of it is that the users are restored to optimal health upon level up. *'High-speed HP Recovery:' Makes the user quickly recover HP. Allows for recovery of basically all physical injuries as long as the user isn't dead. *'High-speed MP Recovery:' Makes the user quickly recover MP. *'High-speed SP Recovery:' Makes the user quickly recover SP. That means that the users stamina constantly replenishes. *'Magic Perception:' Allows the user to sense magic. *'Magic Divinity:' Consumes mana to temporarily raise all physical stats and raises the magic stats. *'Battle Divinity:' Consumes SP to temporarily raise all physical stats. *'Heresy Attack:' Applies the “Soul Rending” attribute to targets struck by attacks, an attribute that directly disrupts the soul. *'Dragon Power:' Temporarily gains the power of a Dragon. Raises the Status of the user and enables them to release breath attacks. The user can either release a single shot or a wide range breath. The breath becomes the attribute most suitable to the user. Furthermore, it gives the user a similar ability to "Dragon Scale / Reversed Scale", that unravels the formula of spells targeted at the user, by that negating them. Consumes MP and SP. *'Throw:' When throwing something, increases the strength and accuracy of the throw. *'Shoot:' When shooting something, increases the strength and accuracy of the shot. *'Spatial Maneuvering:' Allows the user to move freely in any kind of empty space. The skill allows the user to jump again in the air or even stand there. It works by manifesting something like an invisible platform below the user. In essence, this skill allows the user to fly. As long a platform is created this way, the skill consumes SP at a high rate, which means that it is most efficient to just manifest a platform briefly to jump off instead of standing on one. *'Sword God'：The extremity of sword. The maximum correction is applied on movement when using the sword. *'Spatial Magic:' A magic that manipulates space. **'Coordinates Specification:' Selects a square bit of space, like a selection tool. **'Coordinates Fixation:' Fixates the selection from Coordinate Specification. One can shoot magic at the fixed selection with 100% accuracy. **'Long-distance Transfer / Range Transfer:' A spell that allows the user to instantly teleport to every place he once was before. **'Space Storage:' Item Box like magic that allows storing things in a pocket space. Consumes magic, while something is stored, proportional to the size or weight of the object. **'"Gate of Babylon"': A technique in which Wrath takes a number of swords out of his Space Storage and launches them at the opponent via psychokinesis. Usually he uses the exploding swords for that. Shiraori compared the technique to the Gate of Babylon of Gilgamesh. *'Concentration:' Increases the ability to concentrate. *'Thought Acceleration:' Accelerates the speed of the user’s thoughts, making it seem for the user as if things go in slow motion. The Pope can use this skill to have this long of an internal monologue in 3 seconds. *'Foresight:' The effect of prediction rises. As a result, the possibility of the future can slightly be seen. *'Parallel Will:' Grants Wrath an additional consciousness, allowing him to think about multiple things at once or have one move the body to fight, while the other one casts magic. *'Great Probability Compensation:' Increases the success rate of skills that are governed by probability. This does not only have an effect on the probability to use the skill but also helps with aiming the skill and can help with evading skills either. So it apparently increases the user's luck. *'Appraisal:' Displays information about various things. If the target has the same Appraisal level or a good intuition it can tell if the skill is used on it. *'Presence Perception:' Allows the user to detect the presence of others. *'Treatment Magic:' Healing spells. **'Micro Treatment:' A healing spell that can heal a scratch or other small injury. **'Abnormal Condition Recovery:' Presumably removes abnormal status conditions. Strong enough to remove a poison that is lethal for a human. **'HP Recovery:' Presumably restores HP. Strong enough to make a dying human survive and heal wounds. *'Corruption Magic / Heresy Magic:' Magic that directly affects the soul. **'Disquiet:' Manipulates the target’s soul to directly induce discomfort. **'Phantom Pain:' Manipulates the target’s soul to induce illusory feelings of pain. Can't be alleviated through pain resistance. **'Phantom Insanity:' Implants madness directly into the soul of the target. **'Hypnotism:' Temporarily forces the target to obey the user's orders. **'Phantasm:' Shows that target an illusion of the users choice. **'Soul Break:' Destroys the opponents Soul. *'Night Vision:' Provides a sense of sight even when no light sources exist. *'Telescopic Sight / Telephoto:' Allows the user to visually magnify distant images. Can be separately activated in each eye allowing to focus it on different places at once or to keep a normal Field of View while using it. Multiple Wills skill can be used to be able to watch the overlapping views separately. *'Clairvoyance:' Enhanced version of Telescopic sights. Additionally, it adds the ability to see through things. *'Fear Bringer:' Imbues fear in those around him. *'Merciless:' Prevents Wrath from feeling guilt. *'Grudge Curse:' Allows him to absorb HP, MP and SP from an opponent if he touches them. *'Resistances:' **'Destruction Resistance:' Explosion resistance **'Cutting Nullification:' Immune to basic slash attacks **'Impact Super-Resistance:' Highly resistant to blunt-force trauma and damage **'Piercing Super-Resistance:' Highly resistant to piercing-type attacks **'Elemental Resistance:' Resistant to the basic elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Ice, Lightning **'Heresy Nullification:' Immune to soul-based manipulation and damage **'Dark and Light Resistance:' Resistant to darkness and light based magic damage **'Status Condition Super-Resistance / Great Abnormal Condition Resistance:' Grants resistance to all negative status effects Note: Here are all skills he is known to have. Many are not listed, as their effects are unknown beyond the name. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? Category:Tier 7 Category:Fear Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Isekai Characters